


On The Good Nights

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smoking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't mean it, <i>really</i>. He misspoke, that was all, when he told Jason to fuck him. But maybe it was a bit of a happy accident, <i>and maybe he meant it a little bit</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Good Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So [wittyredrobin](http://wittyredrobin.tumblr.com/) reblogged [this great post on tumblr](http://wittyredrobin.tumblr.com/post/132092675246/sunglassesem0ji-i-tried-to-say-fuck-off-and), with some A+ tags and my name at the end. There was absolutely no way I was going to pass up writing a fic for this. No way.

“A kid could’ve kicked your ass tonight,” Jason mocked, tugging his helmet off and tossing it on the coffee table in his apartment. Tim glared, pulling his mask off. “I mean jeez, where was your head at Timmy?”

“Not up my ass like yours,” Tim retorted, tossing his mask to join Jason’s helmet. Jason snorted, offering up a toothy smirk, enjoying the flush beginning to rise in Tim’s cheeks, from his frustration. He was so damn _cute_ -

And so damn fun to mess with.

“Taking time to look at my ass?” Jason asked, and Tim bared his teeth, hands fisting. Wanted to reach out and punch Jason-

And why had he agreed to this, why had he come here? Sure, Jason’s safe house was far closer than the cave, but crashing with the _brother_ that drove him up a wall on his _good_ days was clearly not a good idea.

Then again, Tim knew he had a pension for loving things that were clearly _not_ good ideas.

He huffed, meaning to scream at Jason, to tell him to _fuck off_ , to taunt him, add in a _fight me_ as if they were children. But Tim’s mind didn’t seem to want to cooperate, because what came out instead was entirely different.

“ _Fuck me_!”

Tim yelled it- and for a moment, Jason was simply _staring_ at him. It took another moment for Tim to realize what he’d even said- but the moment he did, Jason was offering the most devilish smirk Tim had ever seen cross his handsome face.

“Fuck you, huh?” He took a step towards Tim, and out of reflex, Tim took one back. Continued the pattern, until Tim’s back was bumping against the wall. Jason kept coming, even when Tim couldn’t move, until he was boxing him in, reaching up and pounding one fist against the wall, leaning in far too close to Tim’s face. “Pretty forward, aren’t you, _babybird_?”

Tim stared up at him, at those smokey grey eyes and the face that _god_ had no right being so handsome, considering the bastard it belonged to. But- well, if Tim was honest, maybe that was something he’d wanted to scream at Jason for a long time.

Which might explain why Jason’s smug smirk had him offering up his own, reaching up and gripping his jacket, as Tim leaned up, crashing his mouth against Jason’s.

Maybe he meant it as a joke. Maybe he meant to prove Jason chicken.

Maybe he just _really wanted to kiss Jason Todd_.

Either way, his mouth moved against Jason like he wanted to devour him- and there was barely hesitation, before Jason was pushing his body so tight to Tim’s he could barely breath, kissing back like he wanted to _own_ Tim. Tim groaned, as Jason bit his lower lip, pinched it tight between his teeth, his other hand moving to Tim’s hip, grasping him by his utility belt and holding him tight.

Tim pressed his tongue against Jason’s lips, past them- and those teeth were there again, sharp and _perfect_ , and then Jason’s own tongue. He tasted like cigarettes, like smoke and something sweet beneath it- and Tim realized he was trying to roll his hips against Jason’s, was getting hard off just how he tasted alone.

Jason growled around his tongue, and suddenly his utility belt was clicking open, clanking down to the floor. Tim shivered, and Jason released his mouth, kissed his jaw and dipped his head down, licking at what skin was revealed above the neckline of his suit.

“Fuckin’ suit,” Jason muttered, and then he was back, back at Tim’s mouth. Tim whined into it, kissed Jason like the world was ending- was kissed like Jason was a dying man and Tim held his final breath in his lungs. Tim tugged at Jason’s jacket, worked it down his shoulders, and then Jason was ripping it off, tossing it behind him. Tim reached down, began working on his own suit, as Jason’s hands worked at his own armor.

Their lips would pause, pull apart briefly, only for there to be a moment of panted breath, and then they were back again, as pieces of armor, of their suits, clattered to the floor. Jason chucked his gauntlets away, tugged at his gloves, until he had one bare hand, could reach up and sink it into Tim’s hair. He tugged his head back, and it banged against the wall- but _fuck_ Tim didn’t care, as Jason dragged his teeth along the top of his throat. Tim shuddered, hands frantically trying to get his own suit open, fingers working clasps and zippers as they trembled.

When Jason let go of his hair, he stepped back a step, watched as Tim managed to finally tug the top half of his suit up over his heat. It well, heavy to the floor, partially over the massive shape of Tim’s cape, over one of his gloves- the other tossed half way across the room somehow- and then Jason was boxing him back in, ripping his remaining glove off so he could press his both hands to the dip at Tim’s waist.

Tim shivered- Jason’s palms felt like fire, his breath like smoke as he leaned down, exhaled on Tim’s collar bone. He placed one kiss there, at the center, before he bent down further, flicked his tongue along one of Tim’s nipples. The younger arched, bared his chest as he sighed, Jason’s tongue swirling around it, before his mouth closed over it. He sucked, oddly gentle, tongue still moving, his thumbs working warm circles into Tim’s skin.

Tim reached up, rubbed his hands over Jason’s shoulders, onto his back- sighed, when Jason moved to his other nipple, repeated his ministrations, until both were cherry red, matching Tim’s kiss swollen lips. Jason exhaled over one, laved his tongue over it again-

Before pinching it between his teeth. Tim yelped, eyes going wide, nails digging into Jason’s back. He hissed, scrapped his teeth over it again, felt Tim quiver beneath his hands. When he pulled back a second time, it was to straighten up, to attack Tim’s mouth again- to press on thick thigh between Tim’s and push up into his groin.

Tim gasped, tried to rub against Jason’s thigh- whining because there _wasn’t enough contact_. Half his suit and his cup were still in the way, and it left the action almost numb. Against his mouth, Jason chuckled. “Frustrated?” he breathed- and Tim, growling- reached a hand out, cupped Jason through his pants-

And _he_ wasn’t wearing a cup.

“Maybe,” Tim whispered, voice falling low, as Jason groaned, pushed towards his hand, “But I think somebody _else_ is too.” He gripped tighter, and Jason gritted his teeth, before Tim’s hold relaxed and he rubbed him through his clothing. Then, smirking, he placed his hands flat on Jason’s chest, shoving him back a step and dropping down to his knees. He landed with a _thud_ he didn’t even _feel_ , reached out and worked Jason’s pants open quickly.

“Fuck,” Jason muttered, staring down as Tim pulled his zipper down, rubbed along the shape of his obvious erection through his underwear once- and then was tugging on the waistband of his underwear, unable to get them down fast enough. Jason’s eyes nearly rolled as the waistband fit snug at the base of his cock, as Tim wrapped a perfect hand around him and stroked up, lightly.

“Take it off,” Tim said, glancing up, eyes flicking along Jason’s armor. Jason frantically tugged at it, tossing pieces away until his chest was bare, and Tim could reach a hand up, splay it on his abs, feel the way they flexed beneath Jason’s skin as he opened his mouth, dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of his cockhead. Jason shivered, let out as groan as Tim’s tongue swirled around the head, before he opened his mouth, sucked it inside. Jason reached down, grasped at Tim’s hair- tugged at it and forced his head to slide closer, his cock to slide further over his tongue.

Instead of pushing him off, Tim instead let his fingers flex against Jason’s abs, groaned as he released his hold on the base of Jason’s cock to reach down, begin work opening the bottom half of his suit. Jason kept his fingers buried in Tim’s hair, helping to guide the motions of his head as he fought so hard to keep from fucking into Tim’s mouth, his throat- even though he could nearly positive Tim could take it-

That Tim would love it.

Tim managed, finally, to get the lower half of his suit open. He reached a hand inside, past his cup, and grasped at his aching cock. He rocked into his hand, managing frustrating half strokes inside his suit as he bobbed his head, as Jason’s fingers tightened in his hair-

Before those hands moved down to his shoulders, pushed him away. Tim gasped, pulling of Jason’s cock and inhaling deeply, before Jason was tugging him to his feet. He kissed him, hard and fast and sloppy, turned them both and walked Tim back, a few steps, until Tim bumped against the back of the couch.

Jason pulled off his mouth, reached down and forced all of Tim’s clothing half way down his thighs. His cock sprung free, wet and leaking down along his shaft. Jason grinned, wrapped one hand around him and pumped, causing Tim to quake, to whimper, his legs spreading slightly.

“Worked up?” Jason asked, grinned, rocking his own hips forward, his cock brushing along Tim’s between his strokes. Tim’s eyes rolled, for a moment, before-

“Yeah, I fucking _am_.” He reached out, hooked his arm back around Jason’s shoulders, pulled him back in for their countless kiss. Jason shuddered, gripped Tim’s cock tighter, before Tim’s tongue was back in his mouth, and _god_ , Jason wanted it there forever, never wanted to breathe-

Wanted to kiss Tim right into eternity.

Jason pulled back, pulled off Tim’s cock and forced him around, placed a hand on his back and pushed him over, so his belly pressed tight to the back of the couch. Tim gasped, the breath pushed out of him, as Jason slid down behind him, tugged his clothing down so it stuck to his boots. He grinned, ran his hands up along Tim’s ass before he grasped his ass cheeks, leaned in without warning and dragged his tongue up, along Tim’s hole.

Tim gave a cry, eyes going wide, and gripped at the couch tightly, trying to spread his thighs more. He pushed back, towards Jason’s face, got a growl in response as Jason lapped at him, as his fingers could have bruised his ass with how firmly he gripped him.

“Jason, _Jay_ ,” Tim moaned, felt Jason shudder.

“Fuck, like when you say my name.” Tim grinned.

“Fuck me with your tongue and I’ll _sing it_.” Another shudder, and Jason was pushing his tongue inside Tim’s body, fucking him as Tim’s thighs trembled. And- true to his word- Tim moaned, loud and obscene, a mix of _Jason_ and _yes_ , _fuck_ and _Jay_. Jason reached down with one hand, grasped his own cock and stroked, as Tim pushed back against his tongue, fighting the urge to also try to grind up against the couch, to chase after his own orgasm that was growing tighter and tighter in his belly.

Tim bit at his lip, worried it until he could taste copper in his mouth, before groaning out,

“Gonna come if you-“ a lower groan, “keep it up.” Jason pulled back at that, forced himself to stand up, release his own cock. He reached up, wiped his chin with the back of his hand as Tim craned his neck, glanced over his shoulder. “Fuck that doesn’t mean _stop_.”

“Don’t move,” Jason said, voice low, husky, the kind that had Tim’s cock pulsing, a fresh wave of precum leaking down his shaft. He listened, clutching at the couch as Jason walked off-

Before he disappeared, Tim caught a glimpse of his hands hooking in his belt loops, his pants being tugged down below his ass.

Tim counted his breaths while Jason was gone. Fought down the urge to reach down, to take himself in hand- to reach behind him and massage his hole, get himself off to the dual stimulation. He gritted his teeth, seconds feeling like hours, until he was about to _scream_ at Jason for leaving him-

Then he heard his footsteps. Quieter now, lacking his boots- and, _fuck_ , Jason was walking back completely naked, tossing a little bottle in his hand.

Tim stared- gawked, if he was honest- and damn, _damn_ , it was like a scene straight from his wettest dreams, every perfect cut and curve of muscle on Jason’s body, every scar- the fact that he was still hard, and Tim was torn between wanting to swallow his cock whole again-

Or settling into his lap so that Jason was so deep inside him Tim was seeing stars.

Jason moved back up behind him, rubbed one big hand along his spine as he popped the cap on the lube open with the other. “Good boy,” he whispered, rubbing one of the knots of Tim’s spine. “You didn't touch yourself at all, did you?”

“No,” Tim gasped, trying to spread his thighs wider. “Please tell me you’re going to fuck me.”

“That’s what you told me to do, isn’t it?” Jason was grinning something wicked, as he took his hand back, poured lube onto his fingers, let it trail down into his palm- didn’t bother to rub it in, instead pressed his overly slick finger tips right to Tim’s hole, and slid two in without hesitation. Tim’s eyes widened and he gasped, pushing back against them- relaxed from Jason’s tongue, and too aroused to give a fuck even if he hadn’t been. “Shit, you’re used to this, aren’t you babybird?”

Tim let his mouth fall open, panting as Jason thrust his fingers quickly. “Nnnggh, m-maybe,” he admitted, and then, as an after thought, “Never thought your fingers would feel this good.”

Jason chuckled, hooked his fingers _just so_ and rubbed against Tim’s prostate. “You think about me fingering you, Timmy?” Tim groaned, lifted his head, tipping it back.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “ _yeah_ , and I come the hardest when I think about you fucking me up against a wall.”

Jason shuddered, continued to work his fingers, before pushing a third in to the join them. Silently, he was impressed that Tim stayed so relaxed, took them and kept pushing his ass back for more.

“Didn’t know you had the hots for me, babybird,” he whispered, as his own cock ached. He bit his tongue, holding back the confession about how many times he’d worked himself to release in his bed, after working with Tim, thinking about his lips around his cock, how he was sure Tim could take him down to his throat without a problem-

Turned out, he was right.

Jason pulled his fingers out, much to Tim’s dismay, and flipped him over, so Tim’s back was pressed to the couch again. Jason grinned when he saw how flushed his cock was, the wet streaks it had left against his belly.

“Strip,” he whispered, glancing down at Tim’s boots, his suit pooled around them. Tim stared at him for a moment, furrowing his brow.

“You could fuck me like this,” he whispered, not wanting to wait- but carefully he bent over, made a point of turning his head, exhaling against Jason’s cock before he bent fully to reach his boots. He worked them open, as Jason held in the groan over how close Tim’s lips had been. Once Tim was kicking them off, managing to squirm out of his suit, Jason had drizzled lube over his cock, stroked it along the heated skin-

And then he was grabbing Tim, shoving him roughly back, in a few large steps, towards the wall again. Tim’s back pressed to it, hard, before Jason was grabbing his hips, lifting him up. Tim gasped, hooked one leg around Jason’s waist, grasping at his shoulders as Jason managed a perfect thrust, up into his body.

Tim cried out, his other leg locking around Jason’s waist, and Jason gritted his teeth, pressing him hard to the wall, fucking him as if he’d never get the chance again. Tim smacked _hard_ against the wall with each thrust, dug his nails into Jason’s shoulders until he heard him hissing as the skin gave, tossing his head back as he groaned.

The second time he did that, that his head hit the wall, one of the frame paintings near them clattered to the floor, the frame shattering. Neither seemed to care about the sound of glass spraying along the floor a few feet away, as Tim tried to hunch over Jason, sought his mouth out and kissed him like he’d always dreamed of. Harsh glides of lips, tips of teeth, the kind that had Tim shuddering, body clenching up around Jason, dragging the sweetest moan straight from his chest.

“ _Fuck_ you could come already,” Jason groaned, and Tim smirked, despite the fact that he felt dizzy, that his cock ached so badly- that his body was screaming, screaming because Jason was _brutal_ and it was everything he wanted.

“You- _ah_ \- you worked me up, _Jay_.” He tipped his head back, let it smack the wall again- didn’t even care, not about the dull ache that could build in his skull if he wasn’t careful, or the fact that his shoulder blades would sport bruises- or even the fact that his thighs were beginning to burn, clutching around Jason to tightly.

None of it mattered, if Jason was going to fuck him like a damn _god_.

Jason bent his head, dragged his teeth along Tim’s throat, licked at his pulse before latching his lips there and sucking on the skin. Tim whined, shuddered, rocking his hips with Jason’s thrusts as the older pulled blood up to the surface of his sweet skin, left an ugly bruise behind as proof that _this had happened_.

When Jason pulled off, he took a moment to enjoy the pretty mar on Tim’s skin, before his hands tightened at the top of Tim’s thighs, and he thrust hard enough that he wondered if Tim was seeing double, the way he smacked the wall.

“You still right there?” he asked, panting now, and Tim mewled as he dared to let go of one of Jason’s shoulders, reached down and took himself in hand.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he gasped, stroking himself without rhythm. Desperately, trying to keep time with Jason’s thrusts but unable to stop the way he wanted to fuck his own hand. Jason grinned, shifting Tim’s hips slightly, until his thrusts were perfect, his cock sliding along Tim’s prostate with each thrust.

Tim cried out, loud and sharp- and two more perfect thrusts, and he was coming over his fist, onto his belly, screaming _Jay_ loud enough that Jason was sure the whole street would hear him. Jason didn’t care, wanted Tim loud enough that the whole galaxy knew _exactly_ who was fucking him.

He clenched so tightly around Jason that he could barely move- but it didn’t matter. The way Tim’s body constricting around him was more than enough, had Jason dropped his head down until his forehead pressed to Tim’s shoulder as he cursed through his teeth, emptying into his body. Tim closed his eyes, left his head resting against the wall as he panted, as he began to come down from his high.

Jason was still holding him, still _inside_ him, when Tim started to laugh. It begna as a giggle, stuck in his throat, worked its way up to a tickle over his tongue- and then he was simply _laughing_. Jason lifted his head slowly, quirked up a brow, as he felt Tim’s legs loosening around his waist. He helped to hold him up, as he pulled out, and Tim got his footing again.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason said, as Tim leaned against the wall, reaching up to cover his mouth, still laughing. He turned, walked towards his jacket, on the floor, and scooped it up, fishing around for his cigarettes and his lighter. He plucked the pack out, placed one in his mouth and lit it, glancing down at the broken glass on the floor. “And destructive.”

“That was your fault as much as mine,” Tim said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His muscles burned, but it felt so _good_. He watched Jason pull the cigarette from his mouth, exhale, before turning, walking away. Tim stared for a moment, wanted to sink his teeth into Jason’s ass, the meat of his thighs-

And then he was following him, through the apartment, into Jason’s bedroom. Jason dropped his cigarettes and lighter on the nightstand, ashing his cigarette in the ash tray there before taking another drag. He sat on the bed, raking a hand back through his hair, and for a minute Tim simply stood in his doorway, naked and watching him.

“That fucking just happened, didn’t it?” Tim shrugged a shoulder in response, as Jason took another deep drag. “What the fuck even happened?”

“I told you to fuck me,” Tim said, “Guess you’re not a bad listener.” Jason glared up at him, but it didn’t make it to his mouth. There was a smirk playing there. “Why the fuck did you think I was laughing?”

“Maybe you’re just batshit crazy. Wouldn’t shock me, Timmy.” Another drag, and Tim huffed, crossing the room and dropping down onto the bed next to him.

“You’re such a _charmer_ , Jason.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when I had you against that wall.” A finaly drag, and he snuffed out the last end of the cigarette, before shifting, pulling his legs up onto the bed and sitting back in the pillows. Tim glanced over his shoulder at him, wasn’t exactly sure what to say now, what to do.

It seemed neither was Jason, as the seconds stretched to minutes- and then Jason was reaching for another cigarette, lighting it, taking another drag. Tim licked his lips, daring to let himself glance over Jason, slowly-

And then, because he felt like he had nothing else to lose, “Wanna do it again?”

Jason glanced up at him, and Tim grinned. “ _You’re serious_?” Tim nodded, reaching over to Jason’s nightstand and pulling it open, rummaging around. As he expected, he found a second bottle of lube- and oh, he could pester Jason later as to why he needed so much. He popped it open, leaning over and drizzling some down onto Jason- who was still soft, but Tim wasn’t too concerned about that.

“You’re fucking serious,” Jason mumbled, inhaling off his cigarette. Tim glanced up at him, working his fingers along Jason’s cock- watched as he tipped his head back, exhaled, as the muscles in his belly constricted and his cock pulsed.

“Bet I can get you hard before that cigarette is gone.” Jason grinned, reaching over to tap it in his ash tray.

“Probably can,” Jason admitted, taking another drag, as Tim rubbed his thumb beneath the head of his cock. With his other hand, he reached between his own legs, palming himself- and watched Jason’s eyes light up. “You really fuck yourself to me?”

“On the good nights,” Tim said, dragging his thumb down Jason’s cock- now half hard.

“And the bad?”

“I don’t even get inside myself those nights. I fuck my hand and think about you abusing my mouth until I can’t breathe.”

Jason groaned, and Tim licked his lips.

“Looks like I win,” he whispered, gripping the base of Jason’s cock. Jason inhaled sharply, tipped his head back.

“Never bet against it,” he whispered, taking another drag, before dropping the end of his cigarette in the tray. Tim hummed, giving Jason another stroke before he shifted, tossed one leg over him so he was straddling him.

“Light another one,” Tim whispered, glancing at the pack on Jason’s nightstand. Jason hesitated, but didn’t question him, pulled out his third cigarette and held it to his lips, lighting it. He was taking his first full drag, as Tim- still stretched, still wet and dropping from their earlier fuck- slid himself down on Jason’s cock.

Jason exhaled in a rush of smoke, nearly choking, and Tim smiled, arching his back slightly as he set to rocking his hips, thighs lifting him up along Jason’s length, only to slide back down a moment later.

“Fuckin’ shit,” Jason muttered, nearly throwing the lighter on the nightstand and clutching the cigarette, to keep from dropping it. Tim’s smile remained, as he ran his hands down his sides, letting his hair fall around his face.

“Inhale,” he whispered, and Jason _obeyed_ , took a long drag and exhaled slowly, as Tim drove down hard on him. Jason gritted his teeth, thought Tim looked so gorgeous as he was- mouth abused and swollen, eyes dark- and god, how he _felt_.

Stretched and wet and warm, and Jason knew it was all from _him_.

Tim felt Jason twitch, watched him manage another drag, before he leaned over him. Jason exhaled, and Tim plucked the cigarette from his fingers, held it to his mouth and took his own drag, exhaling slowly along Jason’s lips before reaching out, tapping the cigarette in a tray.

“You’re a bad influence,” he murmured, pressing the cigarette back to Jason’s lips. Jason inhaled, reached up and covered Tim’s hand, as his hips worked in damn near circles, as Jason fought the fact that he could come, god he could _come_ just from the look in Tim’s eyes-

“Don’t wait for me,” Tim whispered, “Jaybird, this is about _you_.” He pulled the cigarette from Jason’s lips, kissed him on the side of messy, wet, and yes, _yes_ Jason was clutching one hand at the small of Tim’s back, managing to guide Tim’s hand to the ash tray, where the cigarette was dropped, forgotten.

Tim sank that hand into Jason’s hair, tugged it back as Jason fucked up into him, kissed him and kissed him until his teeth and tongue could have gone numb- and kissed him still, because Jason couldn’t get enough. He was still kissing him, when he came for a second time, inside Tim’s body. Shuddered with it, as Tim continued to roll his hips, until Jason had nothing left.

And then, before Tim could move, Jason was lifting him off his lap, tossing him down to the bed next to him. Tim gasped, and Jason sprawled between his legs, sucked his cock- which was hard, from Jason’s kisses, form his perfect thrusts, from the taste of ash on his tongue- into his mouth. Tim gasped loudly, thrust up over Jason’s tongue, before his hands were on his hips, holding him down firmly.

Tim squirmed, tossed his head as Jason bobbed his head, quickly. When he thought he had Tim under control, he let go of his hips with one hand, sliding it between his thighs, pushing two fingers into his mess of a body. Tim arched, eyes going wide, as Jason hooked them, rubbed his prostate-

And Tim was gone. Gone, screaming, Jason’s name and curses, over and over again as he came over Jason’s tongue, as Jason’s swallowed and _wanted more_. Tim collapsed back against the bed, shaking as Jason pulled off, before he wrapped an arm around Tim, nearly dragging him up to the pillows. Tim didn’t fight it, grabbed at the blankets and dragged them up as he pressed his face into Jason’s chest, inhaled and felt his whole body relaxing.

“Are you going to steal the blankets?” Jason asked, tucking an arm around Tim. The younger chuckled, mumbling something into Jason’s chest. “What?”

“I said,” Tim started, lifting his head, “not if you stay this close all night. You’re like a damn heating pad.”

Jason snorted. “You sound like an old woman.”

“Oh _bite me_.” Jason lifted his arm from Tim’s waist, poked at the bruise on Tim’s neck, got a little gasp from him.

“Hmm, think I did that already.”

“ _Funny_.” Tim dropped his head back down, sighing. Jason let it go, tucked his arm back around him and settled in, his chin gently resting in his hair. He felt Tim’s breathing begin to even out, thought maybe, as Jason himself was drifting, that he’d passed out- before, in a very sleepy voice, Tim mumbled, “Wanna do it again in the morning?”

Jason yawned, stretching his legs out. There was a laugh somewhere in his chest, but it never materialized. Instead his legs tangled with Tim’s, and he snuggled him a little closer, adding his own hoarse and quite, “yeah, okay,” before letting his eyes fall shut.

They could discuss that in the morning, when they got there.

Not that there would be much discussion, either was sure.


End file.
